


Sacher

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: A Mycroft no le gusta comer delante de la gente y mucho menos en lugares públicos. Por su cabeza siempre pasan una infinidad de sucesos difíciles de evitar, al menos para él. Greg lo apoya pero eso no significa que no intente hacérselo pasar un poquito mal. #Promt3 - Mystrade Is Real 4Us





	Sacher

Las voces de los distintos focos de conversación sonaban a un mismo tono bajo. El tintineo de los cubiertos de plata contra la carísima vajilla francesa de color blanco sumado a la música de ambiente dejaba el lugar más ruidoso de lo que a Mycroft me gustaba.

Frente a él, el plato seguía vacío, aún por estrenar. Los cubiertos estaban sobre las servilletas de color borgoña. Tragó saliva mirando el cuchillo.

> **Suceso Posible A:**
> 
> Mientras comía y partía algún trozo de carne demasiado duro, al usar la fuerza, el cuchillo podría sobrepasar el alimento y rayar el plato. Y eso traía demasiadas consecuencias: la acción produciría un ruido desagradable y llamaría la atención de las mesas cercanas que probablemente le mirarían con disgusto.

Movió la mano por la mesa y empujó la copa con agua que le habían servido hacia delante. Con cuidado para no volcarla. El otro plato que había sobre la mesa, frente al suyo propio, aún tenía un poco de comida: un bistec de ternera con salsa de trufas.

Tragó saliva.

> **Suceso Posible B:**
> 
> Suponiendo que el acontecimiento anterior no pasara, comer cualquier trozo de ese filete implicaba un riesgo. Si la salsa era muy líquida podría resbalar a través de la carne y caer sobre su pechera y mancharle la corbata, la camisa o incluso podía manchar el mantel.

El hilo musical del restaurante comenzó a sonar. Era una balada tranquila, no conocía el grupo pero podía asegurar que la había oído en la televisión.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente y miró a Greg sentado frente a él.

—Había una cola enorme en el baño —informó mientras recuperaba sus cubiertos y terminaba de comer su bistec —. Dos urinarios rotos, olía a mierda que tiraba hacia atrás.

Mycroft arrugó la nariz.

—Siempre tan ilustrativo.

—Sé que te encanta —le dijo sonriendo, bajó la vista hasta a la mesa —. No te has pedido ni una copa de vino, ¿eh?

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder, pero el ruido de una tos seca lo detuvo. Buscó con la mirada al hombre que había emitido el sonido y se mordió el labio inferior.

> **Suceso Posible C:**
> 
> Cualquier trozo de comida mal masticado e ingerido podría alojarse en la garganta. Aquello podría producir un colapso en su tráquea que remitiría en ahogamiento. Eso significaría que comenzaría a toser, se llevaría las manos a la garganta y suplicaría con la mirada ayuda. Lo convertiría en un foco de atención, haría el ridículo y la gente no dejaría de mirarle, señalarle y murmurar.

La mano de Greg se posó sobre la suya y recibió un suave apretón.

—¿Mycroft? —llamó.

El nombrado movió la cabeza y le miró. Sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo siento, me distraje —le dijo.

—Lo sé. Me termino esto y nos vamos, ¿vale?

—No hay porque tener prisa —dijo Mycroft apretando su mano un poco antes de soltarla y entrelazar los dedos —. Puedo esperar al postre.

—Ya lo trajeron, cariño —respondió Greg señalando a su plato, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y mermelada de albaricoque.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado abstraído?

—Poco —respondió Greg, vio el color subir en las mejillas de Mycroft —. Pero ya había terminado —se apresuró a añadir.

Mycroft se fijó en el trozo de tarta que Greg se llevaba a la boca, su estómago rugió. Llevaba doce horas sin probar bocado. Había tenido dos reuniones con dos políticos de diferentes nacionalidades y Anthea le había llevado unos documentos de armamentística que se tuvo que leer antes de firmarlos. No había tenido ningún momento a solas y después Greg le recogió. Y él siempre estaba allí cuando Greg pasaba a por él, aunque tuviera que dejar trabajo para el día siguiente.

—Pruébala —le dijo su pareja mientras alzaba el tenedor frente a sus ojos.

Mycroft se fijó en el trozo de tarta firmemente trinchado con el tenedor. Miró a Greg sin entender.

—No, gracias —respondió —. Me creo que esté buena.

—Por favor —suplicó Greg —. Hazlo por mí —añadió mirándole fijamente.

El corazón de Mycroft latió rápido y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esa mirada de Greg, los ojos brillaban y las pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas. Junto a esa gigante sonrisa, ¿quién podría decirle que no?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y comió lo que había en el tenedor. Cerró los ojos cuando el sabor se extendió por su paladar.

—Está buena, ¿eh?

Mycroft asintió ligeramente y le miró. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, esta vez de exigiendo más alimento.

—Muy buena —afirmó.

—Puedes acabártela, si quieres — ofreció empujando el plato hacia él.

Mycroft alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—No, gracias. Dejaré que tú la disfrutes.

A tientas, buscó la cuchara que había a su lado derecho y la volteó para mirarse en su reflejo, buscando la mancha de chocolate que habría dejado aquel bocado.

—Espera, yo te lo quito —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft lo miró aturdido, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar cuando Greg se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios. El color se extendió en la cara de Mycroft, quedándose completamente rígido. Greg lamió el labio superior antes de separarse.

Algunas voces cercanas se habían apagado, y había escuchado a una señora de mediana edad suspirar con cariño. Apretó los dientes.

—Te odio.... —murmuró sin apenas mover los labios.

Greg sonrió con orgullo y comió el último trozo de tarta.

—Yo también te quiero, Mycroft.


End file.
